Milo Kamalani
|image1= |caption1= |gender=Male |age=12 |first_appearance="Ziterella" |last_appearance="The Finale" |voiced_by=Danny Cooksey }} Milo Kamalani is one of the main characters of the show, and is best friends with Pepper Ann and Nicky. Personality Milo has his own angle on life. Sometimes he's philosophical, sometimes he's artistic, and sometimes he's just plain weird, but either way, he's still a good friend to Pepper Ann and Nicky. He's always around, and he's always willing to offer an opinion on what people say. Milo's biggest hobby is his art (to quote him, "Art is life! Without art, comic books would be but brief novels!" ("Radio Freak Hazelnut")). Like most artists, he feels that his work is misunderstood, though it's pretty easy for us to know why people can't fathom the meaning of giant squirrels attacking a city, or a very depressing ghost trying to capture the theme "shiny, happy future" on the school yearbook cover. But Milo sticks to it, pursuing his muse for the mere enjoyment of it. Some of the things Milo is most famous for in Hazelnut is being the Crunch Pod champ (4 years running, according to "Crunch Pod"), painting a couple of murals, and mowing the lawns of various people in interesting artistic patterns. But Milo can do more than just art. He often tries to talk Pepper Ann out of one of her schemes, before she does something she'll regret. She rarely listens to his advice, but it doesn't discourage him from trying. Appearance Milo has black hair (though it is colored as blue), which he wears a fuzzy, purple hat on. The said hat contains three colors on the rings, which are repeated several times: green, orange, and yellow. He wears a t-shirt that is colored orange on one side, and yellow on the other, with the collar of the shirt being the opposite color on the side of the shirt (i.e., yellow collar on orange side). Additionally, he wears turquoise shorts, white socks, and lime green sneakers. Family Milo's step-dad, Dirk, is first seen in the episode "Manly Milo". Milo's parents first appear in the episode "A Kosher Christmas". This would be his father's only appearance, but his mother later appears in "The Velvet Room", where her name is revealed to be Kona. In "Dances with Ignorance", Milo mentions he and his family are Native Hawaiian. In "The Finale", it is shown that fifteen years in the future, Milo is married to a woman named Betina instead of Gwen Mezzrow , and they have a baby daughter named Zoe. Milo's Hat There were a few continuity errors over the course of the series, and as a result there are multiple stories as to where the hat Milo always wears actually came from. They are as follows: *In "Crunch Pod", Milo tells Pepper Ann that he found the hat in the garbage. *In "Impractical Jokes", there is a picture of Milo as a baby, and he's wearing the hat. *In "The Sellout", there is a flashback of Milo, Pepper Ann and Nicky at the Greezy 'n' Cheezy when they were younger. They give Milo a present, and he opens it to reveal the hat. *In "The Way They Were", Nicky is a bully who reforms at the end and gives Milo the hat as a kind of gesture of friendship. This is the most cited story, but it is not definitive. Related pages * Gallery: Milo Kamalani Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Seventh Graders